


Find Your Way Back To Me

by Elsterbird



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hijacking, Post-Catching Fire, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsterbird/pseuds/Elsterbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're punishing him over and over for things that are out of his control. I think it's time you flipped this little scenario in your head. If you'd been taken by the Capitol, and hijacked, and then tried to kill Peeta, is this the way he would be treating you?" Rated M for language, violence and... more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for my bad English. I started this fanfiction in German, but I realized soon enough, that English is more beautiful than German. Lol. There will be a lot of mistakes, It's a little bit awkward for me, but please try to bear with it! It definitely gets better after the second chapter :D Please hang in there!

Everything should have gone according to plan. Every man and woman of the rescue team of district 13 had been selected very carefully and trained for this mission. The concept was good enough to work out and even the progress reports that came in after our team had arrived at the capitol had all been positive. The team had headed out early in the morning, and it was expected to return two days after their departure.

Most of the rebels were just waiting in their rooms and prayed for a favorable outcome. Plutarch never left his seat and literally resided in the command center, never going out for even a second. So did Coin, Boggs, Haymitch and also Finnick, who could never refrain himself from pacing up and down nervously. Of course he did. Annie Cresta's life was also at stake...

"What the fuck is going on?", he asked nervy, as he stroke through his bronze-colored hair. "They should have contacted us since a while ago. What are they doing?"

"Calm down boy", Boggs reminded him. "They will. Soon. Everything will be alright."  
But he did not sound as reassuring as he wanted himself to be.

"How could I calm down in this kind of situation?" he answered angrily. "I don't know what to do if Annie.. If.."

His voice failed him. He didn't even want to think about it, he just felt his gorge rising.  
Boggs placed his hand on Finnick's shoulder, since he did not have any words left to cheer him up.

Haymitch never talked, but his hands found their way to the flask in his vest constantly. It was his own way to cope with his agitation and no one seemed to be bothered by his malodorous breath for once. Coin just played with her fingers, as she sank in her armchair.

I was not allowed to join them, regardless of how many times I had asked - no - begged them. Haymitch stated that I should just busy myself with something else, since I seemed to be unstable lately. That would not have been surprising if we recap what had happened the last few weeks. I had fought in the arena again, killed for my own survival and even lost the person, who's most important to me, to the claws of the capitol. And to top it all, my whole homeland got burned down, including my home, friends and their families.

' _He has no say_ ', I thought angered. ' _After all, it's him who gets drunk as fast as possible if something bad happens. This is what I would call unstable. In fact, his state might be even worse than mine_.'

Haymitch didn't have anyone to care about, since he survived his own games. Everyone he had cared about had been tortured and killed by the capitol, as they weren't pleased with the circumstances of his victory. But twenty-four years later, his almost frozen heart has started to beat again, just because of two children who survived under his guidance. Two children who grew to be something like his own children. His new family. And now, one of his beloved kids was gone, reopening old scars that he had desperately tried to close by drinking for years.

Maybe he didn't want me to see him like this. We could have supported each other, since we both were worried to death, but no matter how long I begged, the doors to the commander center stayed closed, leaving me no chance to enter. So I stayed right next to the doors waiting. Minutes. Hours. Days. I would have waited for a week if necessary. I was left with my hope alone, that I would be the first one to be told the latest news if anything happened.

-.-

I had to think about what happened that last day in the arena. It was my biggest mistake that I approved to let our little group split up. If I had only known that someone from outside, the rebels, tried to rescue us out of the killing floor, I would have made sure to stay with everyone. Escape together. Survive together.

As soon as the force field had burst in an earsplitting bang, someone grabbed me from behind and literally threw me into the hovercraft.

"You are safe. Now stay down", a strangely familiar voice had told me. Gale.

I felt dizzy and was on the verge of losing consciousness. I had hit my head quite hard when the explosion had wiped me off my feet, but I still managed to realize that some people of my alliance were missing.

"What about the others? Tell me!"  
I demanded but no one would answer me, including the gray-eyed man from the seam.

"Where are they? What are you doing?" I hissed after no one seemed to care about what I had been asking. I got up to my wobbling feet. One moment later, someone pinned me against the wall as I tried to escape and ordered me to  _calm the fuck down_. Of course I would not let them have their way, not if I didn't know what happened to the other tributes.

"Take your hands off me!" I struggled. "Let me go back! The others are still-…"

This was all I could remember. Someone had knocked me out from behind and the last thing I could sense was the deep darkness I sank into. I could hear the distant cracking of machine guns around me and the sound of detonations. Screams. I just couldn't differ if I really heard them or If they were just products of my own mind.

When I had came to again, I was already brought to the headquarter of the rebellion – District 13. I couldn't remember what happened first, but when I spotted Finnick who lay in the bed next to mine, I remembered.  
"Finnick!" I had shouted and got up immediately. "Finnick, where are we?"

The young man had already been awake.

"Oh, hello there", he answered calmly when he turned his head to meet my glance. "It took you a long time to come back to us. We are out of the arena, …obviously." He added.

"I can see that", I replied untouched. "Where is 'out of the arena'?"

"District 13."

"What?"

"District 13, I said."

I gasped. "District 13 doesn't exist anymore."

"Does it look like it doesn't exist to you?" he stated and looked around. I followed his glance. The room we had been in looked like a clinical center, but not like the one of the capitol, where I had found myself in after my first hunger games. This one looked more like there were also humans treating their patients and not only machines.

I shook my head. "Apparently we ought to be  _somewhere_. How did we get here?"

"The rebels saved us."

I raised my eyebrow.  _Rebels?_

"Our rescue was planned well in advance, since the rules for the quarter quell were released to the public. But we never told you 'cause it wasn't safe enough to do so."

" _You knew_?" I had almost shouted.

He nodded what had left me quite speechless. "Haymitch will tell you everything", he promised.

"Haymitch? He's here?"

"Yeah, he is. You should thank him later, since he's the one who pulled the strings amongst others all along."

I couldn't believe what Finnick told me. How had this even been possible? I had been convinced that I'd die back there. I had planned to live as long as the others would need me to survive the game. And then go. Forever. I hadn't even dreamt of the possibility that we would make it out alive again. Now I've been given a future. Once again.

I had been relieved to know that Finnick was by my side and I really thought for a second, that everyone else was safe, too. But the other beds around us had all been left untouched.

Finnick had explained everything to me.

Slowly.

Except us, Beetee had been the only one to get out of there. Fortunately, he and Finnick had fallen over right next to me, when the explosion occurred and had been picked up at the same time as me. The others had not been found early enough, the security of the capitol came into action much faster than the rebels had ever expected. They had triggered all traps at once. A big wave had come out of nowhere and had almost hit the hovercraft, which managed to start last minute. However they had to abandon the rest of the tributes to their fates.

-.-

This had happened several weeks ago. When I was able to leave the clinic, I started to hang out in front of the commander center, never even once going to the room which was assigned to me. At least not for eating or sleeping, but even I had to go to wash myself sometimes. Finnick was the only one who leaked information to me. Haymitch simply let me be, and Beetee didn't think he was close to me at all to comfort me. Let alone Coin or Boggs, her 'footboy'.

They didn't even care to tell me, when the rescue team launched for their mission. I guess, Haymitch just had been afraid that it would come to my mind to join them in secret. If someone had told me about D-day, I would have jumped on board of the next hovercraft immediately. I wanted to be in that mission so badly. I wanted to safe my dear ones from the capitol, but no one let me. No one gave me the chance to do it. They told me I was too 'important' to risk my life for that. Instead of me, they let Gale go, because he got the trust of the government in District 13 and also seemed to already be a big shot in thirteen's troops.

I waited till the next morning, when Finnick and Beetee left the center. Finnick's tanned face looked rather pale for the first time I saw him. His eyes seemed to be cold as ice when he looked at me. Beetee just walked on, pearls of sweat forming on his forehead.

"What's going on?" I asked breathless. I knew something wasn't right, because he couldn't manage to look into my eyes.

"Finnick?"

He shook his head. It felt as if someone hit me in my stomach and ripped it apart.

"Finnick? What... What happened?" I asked as my voice started to tremble in terror.

"The mission didn't succeed" he said. He pressed his eyes closed and shook his head slowly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"When the rescue team got in... The prison was... " he inhaled deeply and bit his lower lip. He knew he had to tell me, but it was extremely hard on him. He opened his eyes again as he exhaled and finally started to speak again.  
"There ... There was no one to be found in the prison, except for Johanna and Annie. They made it."

Under different circumstances I would have been happy for him. But I wasn't. I didn't care about Annies rescue now, I couldn't care less about her at the moment.

"And what about –", I began terrified. Finnick stopped me.

"Katniss is lost. I am sorry."

 


	2. A Cruel Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, here's the second chapter :-) I am SO happy that I finished it, because the story will start from now on. Please don't forget to review. I need to know if it's okay to keep on writing like this… thanks!

„Where is she? " I yelled as I grabbed Finnick by the scruff of his neck. "What have they done to her?"

Finnick tried to stay as calm as possible. He shook his head again.

"I told you we don't know. They are interrogating Johanna right now. I am not sure if she knows anything. I heard she looks horrible and no one actually cares to bring her to the hospital. They don't let her go until they know about Katniss' whereabouts. You can be sure they are doing everything in their power to safe her."

I released him. It wasn't his fault at all. I was desperate and took it out on him. I felt helpless.

"Try to cheer up a little, boy" the tanned guy said. "At least they didn't torture her till death in that cell like the Avoxes. Johanna would have known. Their cells were next to each other the first days. She might be okay, still."

His words didn't comfort me at all. How could they have? I left Finnick where he stood when he finished telling me everything he knew. I couldn't stand company now and I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to hide myself crawl in a dark hole.

Why did I left her back in the arena? Why couldn't I go with her? Everything was my fault. If I had stayed by her side, we wouldn't have been separated.

'If anything happened to Katniss, I wouldn't be able survive. I know.'

I ran to my room. For the first time, I threw myself into the bed and cried like a little child. I didn't feel ashamed of it. I just let all the frustration I had held back those weeks out, and I couldn't say how long I was sobbing against my pillow. When I stopped and felt, that no tears were flowing out of me anymore, I felt hollow and deadly wounded. The only thing I could do was sleep. And wait. And be sure to keep breathing.

'She won't be dead, right? She was just sent somewhere else' I hoped, and with this thoughts and her name on my lips, I drifted in a long, dreamless sleep.

When I got up again, I was surprised a little. For a second I didn't know where I was. The room was so unfamiliar. But it was my room, obviously.

My eyes were swollen badly.

'Peeta, you are such a kid.'

After I checked on my plans today, I went to eat some breakfast. I got some strange white bread, without any taste and red beans. I didn't like it at all, though I was not sure if it was because it really tasted bad or if I just wasn't able to enjoy anything. I found out that it was the latter. I couldn't enjoy anything anymore, I just felt numb and didn't know how to get out of this misery. The only effective medicine for me would have been Katniss. I knew.

Half a week passed, until I met my old mentor in front of the command center. He got news for me, he said. But he looked so awful, I immediately realized that the news could not be good ones. No, awful wasn't even the right word for it: He looked like a piece of shit. And his stench wasn't better at all.

"They might'ave found her!" Haymitch yelled at me, as he grabbed my shoulders and I knew that he only did it as he tried to not fall over. His face looked terrible and his breath stank barbarous. I had to pull myself together to keep eye-contact. "…Not sssure yet though."

It was not the time to lecture him about his drinking behavior. I grabbed him, as he held on me, and shook him slightly.

"Where?" I asked him desperate, not even able to take a single breath (Which was better anyway, Haymitch smelled beyond belief).

"One of our account execut-…", he started and suddenly started to choke. It turned out to be a bad idea to shake him. I jumped away just on time, when he started vomiting over his own shirt and I realized that it was impossible to interact with him. I called for help and after few seconds, Haymitch was taken to the next hospital room to sober up. I managed to worry about him a little, since he even looked worse than he did, when we were reaped for the first time. Haymitch fell of the stage which didn't help him to improve his reputation.

I rushed to Finnick's side. Within District 13, he was my closest ally and he might have been the only one I could rely on.

"Finnick, tell me what happened. Please!", I begged him. He wrinkled his nose when he saw the stains of Haymitch's barf on my left pant leg. I haven't realized it because I couldn't feel the fluid on my skin - since there was no skin anymore. Now it was my turn to look disgusted.

"Haymitch", I declared shortly and the former tribute of District 4 simply nodded . He got the picture.

"District 13 infiltrated the capitol", he began and led me towards my room. "We got news from one of our men. " He said as we were walking.

"We were told that … a train had left from the capitol early yesterday morning."  
First I didn't get what he wanted to tell me.

"A train" It didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah."

"Is she… is she on it?" I gasped. I was not able to calm myself anymore. "Tell me already!"

"We don't know… okay? I heard that they shipped something. A bed or a … box or something."

Finnick knew more than me. As he spoke, he wondered how long it would take me to understand. It took me much longer than he had imagined.

"Where is it.. where is it headed?" I began to stutter, having a dark premonition. But I didn't get any answer.

I swallowed hard.

"Where?", I repeated with fear but also anger in my voice. 'Come on, it's like pulling teeth!' I thought.

"That's the point Peeta. The train will arrive in District 12 - or it's ruins – in less than an hour."

"Why?" I asked. "Why is the Capitol going there? What are they sending to…"

My heart stopped as realization stroke me hard.

"They won't!" I cried. "They wouldn't!"

Again, Finnick didn't give me an answer.  
He simply kept silent and waited for me to couch my thoughts in terms.

"A coffin! They will send us her dead body, Finnick!"

Finnick inhaled sharply. He had thought of this, too..

"It is possible." he said, his voice strangely calm. When he saw my shocked face, he wasn't sure how to react. If I was Annie, he would have hugged me until I calmed down or would have rocked me slowly back and forth in his arms until I would have fallen asleep.  
But of course, I was not Annie. In addition, I wasn't even a girl. The man in front of me didn't know what to do, since he certainly is good with women and only women.  
He simply pressed his palm against my shoulder and squeezed. It helped me not even a bit, but it still felt better than nothing at all.

"We will leave for 12 in about fifteen minutes", he said, when we stepped back into my room. I couldn't even remember how we actually got there. "Care to join us?" he asked concerned.

"Yes" I answered defeated, my face pale and my hands sweaty. "Thank you."

Finnick nodded. His offer was the only thing he could give me. He knew, If he was in my place, he would want to go too.

"Do I have a minute? I want to change my clothes. I don't want to smell like Haymitch."

"Yea, but hurry up."

I changed really fast, thoughtless, as If I were a machine. I didn't want to think anymore. Because every time I did, I found myself imagine the picture of Katniss motionless corpse. Tears filled my eyes.

'No, it's not true. I know.' I tried to tell myself. 'Everything will be alright. She will be alright. She must be.'

A few minutes later our hovercraft started, headed for District 12. We never talked. I never looked outside once. I didn't want to see the changing landscape, because I knew, starting at one certain point, that there would only destruction be waiting for me. The place I once called home. Burnt to ashes.

"We will soon arrive. Please prepare your weapons and check your equipment again." I heard the aviator through the inter phone. "Be sure to fasten your seatbelts. We might get some turbulence."

'As if I care', I thought. I just wanted to get out of this floating something and face the facts. Not even knowing what had happened to her is even scarier than seeing it with my own eyes. If I saw her dead body, at least, I could accept it. But just see it in my imagination was something that made me break beyond repair.

We landed soon after this announcement. I was happy to know that Finnick stayed by my side, the one ally I trusted the most in the arena. And of course, he was a good replacement for Haymitch who was… indisposed.

The train came into our sight; it already had stopped before reaching the destroyed railway station of District 12. I couldn't look at the burnt and destroyed buildings anyway, and even if I wanted to go and check on my bakery, I could not pick up the courage to do so. I didn't even want to risk to catch a glimpse of it.

'One dead body for today would be enough.'

I mustn't think like that. But I did anyway.

The distance to the halted train decreased. We were especially careful; since we didn't know what traps could have been set by the capitol. As we drew nearer nothing happened, what surprised us more than enough. It was as if the capitol wanted us to see, to risk a glance inside. To welcome us.

As If they wanted to send us a present.

And they did.

It was Katniss.

When I opened the door to the room, where we had been sleeping next to each other in the tour of victors, I found her body. She was placed in the bed, our bed, covered with odorous, white roses. Next to her was something, that resembled a coffin, filled with bloody red roses with incredibly long stems. The girl looked like she was sleeping, peaceful and free, but scarred all over her white, thin and lifeless body. Her olive skin had never been this pale before…

She wore the mockingjay dress that Cinna had designed for her, but most of the feathers were torn out, and I found a red ribbon around her neck. The kind of ribbon you would tie around a present.

I fell to my knees. This couldn't be real, right? This was one of those dreams, those nightmares I would always have in the night, right before waking up in Katniss' consoling arms.

No. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. But I was too scared to stand up and check, if there really was no heartbeat to be found anymore. The capitol won over us. Over me.

I called out her name, nothing more than a silent and desperate whimper, not fighting against the tears anymore, when something strange happened. Something in the room actually moved. I lifted my head in her direction to check if I just had imagined things. I hadn't. Katniss sat straight in her bed and gave me a bewildered look.

"Katniss!", I yelled, as I got such a start that I wasn't able to think clearly. She didn't say anything and had a kind of foreign and dull expression in her eyes as she got up and moved towards me. She looked insecure but her eyes were never leaving mine as she walked. I jumped on my feet and opened my arms to embrace her tightly when I reached her. I was literally crying my ass out. And I didn't care about it.

"Katniss, I thought you were… you were..", I whispered choking.

"I was waiting for you", she said. Her voice sounded hollow and her hands were trembling nervously, but she was Katniss, without a doubt. My Katniss. Alive and save now.

"I missed you so much."

My heart jumped.

"I missed you even more than you could ever imagine, Katniss." I answered truthfully, as I held her tight, and when I felt her breath fondle my ear, I was a goner.

"Yeah…", she sighed.

And then she slowly raised a knife behind my back.


	3. In Their Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :)
> 
> Here comes the third chapter! It was really easy to write since I had so much fun. I may like dark characters I guess. Please tell me how you liked it!

"You're punishing him over and over for things that are out of his control. Now, I'm not saying you shouldn't have a fully loaded weapon next to you round the clock. But I think it's time you flipped this little scenario in your head. If you'd been taken by the Capitol, and hijacked, and then tried to kill Peeta, is this the way he would be treating you?"

\- Haymitch

...

KPOV

I was ready to drop my hand down to stab that boy's broad back, piercing his small and –still – pounding heart. I wanted to spill out all of his red, hot blood over the entire floor and also over my hands and whole body as a proof that I managed to fulfill my given task.

"Die." I said and plunged down my hand, looking forward to see the colorful juice oozing out of his corpus. But I didn't get the chance yet, as a strong fist suddenly grabbed my wrist and stopped me from slaughtering my prey, only few inches away from his skin.

"What the hell is going on!" a familiar voice yelled. I knew it from somewhere.  
Right, it belonged to that mentor from District 4 who had tried to kill me back in the arena. I would recognize him anytime.

I remembered him being teamed up with that blonde guy in my arms. I remembered how they left old Mags to die. The tanned one tossed her into the deadly fog and the blond one cheered him on while doing it. With them was also that scowling, incessantly screaming shorthaired slut from District 7 who had attacked me from behind on the last day.  
I immediately knew that he also was one of my enemies. It was him who grasped my hands and stopped me from killing the blond wimp.

"Let go of me!" I hissed as I tried to free my wrist. His grip hardened instead and forced me to release my knife. It chattered to the floor and the boy's blue eyes darted to it, as they widened in surprise and shock. Before he even realized in what danger he was in, I kicked against his left knee, somehow knowing that this had been his weak spot. I was right. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards, crashing against his friend whose hand came off of me. I turned around and got hold of my knife. I threw myself over my target, that blond guy, our hips crashing against each other. I raised my weapon to do my job already, just to find my wrists in the tanned guy's hands again.

"You both die!" I bawled in fury as I tried to overcome his strength, but he turned out to be far more powerful than I. He pulled me away from the boy lying on the ground. I spat on his face and cursed him many times, my voice sounded like thousands of birds shrieking at the same time as I tried to get rid of him. "DIE YOU SCUM!"

"Do it, Peeta!" he shouted then, and after some hesitant moments, I felt something hard cracking my head as my whole world went blurry and dark. That blond bastard, Peeta, knocked me out with a vase or something.

After this, I don't remember anything.

-.-

I don't know how long I had been unconscious, but when I woke up, I found myself lying in a white, dazzling room. I couldn't move as my wrists, thighs, ankles, torso and even my forehead were tied down to the bed. My clothes have been changed to nothing more than a white blanket with holes for my arms; least it felt like that since I was not sure if I even wore some pants.  
I heard some people talking in my room but I couldn't reopen my eyes since it was so bright in that fucking room and the light hurt my eyes. So I just listened to their conversation, not giving away that I was already awake. They discussed something about a wristband they had taken off of me, but I can't remember what kind of purpose it had served.

"Bring it to Coin. It's addressed to her without a doubt." A male voice suggested. "She won't like it, though."

"Who would possibly like something like this?", a female voice answered in disgust. "How could they do something like this to an innocent girl?"

"Why does this still manage to surprise you? They send children into the arena, call it a festival and are happy, when they finish off each other. What they did now is just the continuation of their inhumanity. And they know that we do need her. We need Katniss."

My eyes shot open and even before I knew what I was doing, I hissed: "Don't call me like that!"  
The man and the woman turned in surprise. I could tell that they were extremely shocked.  
Both of them looked like some kind of doctors, but … plain. The ones I knew were more colorful and wore a lot of accessory, even on their overalls. Oh yeah, and they wore ridiculous wigs, even the male ones. Makes them look like some sort of clowns, but it was normal to me. I was used to it. So when I saw their normal, artless faces, I knew I wasn't back home.

"You are awake!" the man noted and took a sharp breath. I rolled my eyes. As If I didn't get that by myself. "Why?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" I hissed back. Maybe they thought that they already had finished me off? "And where am I, by the way?"  
I jogged on my manacles. "What a lovely way to awake from my beauty sleep, though" I spat ironically.

The female turned to her colleague. "She shouldn't be", she remarked. "The dosage must have been wrong."  
"No" he answered. "But her body's drugged up to the eyeballs. I'm afraid to put her on further medication since we don't know what she's been given before."

He turned to look at me. His eyes were dark and blue, and they reminded me of something; or someone unpleasant.  
"You wouldn't tell us, would you Katniss?"

"Don't call me like that!" I snapped. "I am not your stinking mutt anymore!"

"What?"  
The doctors eyes met.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked. "And how should we call you if not Katniss?"

"I am Katarina, get it you scum!" I pressed through my teeth. And they angered me even more when I saw their eyebrows raise in skepticism.

"Okay, Kat…arina" the woman played along. I knew that she used the name 'Katniss' in her head, still.  
"Would you mind telling us about the mutt-thing?"

"No" I spat. "You know it yourselves."

"Well, we don't, dear." She answered patiently.  
"You do! And don't 'dear' me!" I hiss. She raised my anger even more and now I wanted to strangle her just so badly that I would happily imagine how my fingers would enclose her tiny, little neck.

The male one took a chair and sat down beside me.  
"Okay. It's okay Katarina. How about we introduce ourselves first? My name's Marcow Sundower and I will be spending my time with you from now on."  
I rolled my eyes again. Oh great. Couldn't he just disappear and die in some deep, soggy hole?

"And this is Miss Rockwell" he pointed to the female. I couldn't recall his name already. I didn't care at all. "So why don't you help us out here? I would like to know why you don't like that name.. Katniss."

My heard jumped and I felt the heat of anger rise even more than before.  
"Mutt-thing!" I answered and he finally knew that he would have to change the subject.

"Good. I respect that." He said. "Then tell us please, why you tried to kill your friend, Peeta Mellark."

That blondie.

This was a rather easy question.

"He is not my friend!" I shrieked. "If I don't kill him, he will kill me! I hate him! I hate him so much! He deserves death! He deserves it, like the tanned playboy back then!"

"You are talking about Finnick Odair?" he asked calmly.

The name sounded somewhat familiar to me. Yeah, it was him.  
"I don't care! He should die too! He's in cahoots with that blondie! They killed old, defenseless Mags, tossed her into the fog while laughing! I heard her cry out for me but I couldn't help!"

"Katniss, this never happened like that!" the woman chipped in.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKIN' KATNISS!" I yelled and the woman jumped away from me. She thought that I would grab her, but unfortunately, I couldn't move even a finger right now. I swore that I would kill her next, right after that blonde Peeta and Finnick with the green eyes. And then I smirked. Just the thought about how I would get my revenge made me feel somewhat relieved. Satisfied even.  
But it would be a lot of work to get freed of those shackles and belts. But sooner or later I would figure something out for sure.

After I calmed down a little – I just had to think about how I would kill them, one by one – I decided to start a conversation again.

"So, where the fuck am I here?" I asked. "And what happened to my arm?"

It felt kind of itchy and numb at the same time but I wasn't able to lift my head to check it out.  
"Nothing." He said.  
"Liar." I answered.

"Your arm was sliced open. You still had some tracker implanted. Finnick could not take the risk and bring you here with it."  
"Oh, how kind he is!" I remarked coolly. Both of the doctors knew that I thought something like 'I kill you, freaking asshole'. They were doctors or psychiatrists after all.

"And what are going to do with me now? What is your purpose in kidnapping me?" I shrugged.

"Kidnapping you? That's funny" he said. "We haven't. You were sent to us."

"Sent?" I frowned. "Why would my friends want to send me?"

He balanced a red ribbon on his index finger and showed it to me. "Beautiful necklace right? They sent you to us as a present, girl. Tied up in your ripped mockingjay dress, poor Cinna had designed for you. That's just the kind of things your friends do."

"You are insane. Are you trying to make fun out of me? President Snow wouldn't ever do this to me!" I argued and I could see the surprise flicker in their eyes. "I saved his granddaughter! I changed places with her and joined the games! He wouldn't forget that!"

Both of them annoyed me even more when they shook their heads in pity.

"Oh my god!" I got out. "You are all so fucked up and crazy!" I let them know. "And I am tired of listening to you all now! I want to sleep a while so don't you dare to wake me up! I can't stand seeing your stupid, ugly faces anymore!"

"Well, same here" the male doc answered fierce. At least he was honest. He could become my favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this! I hope now you get the picture what went wrong here :D I am sure you knew already when you read Haymich's quote in the beginning.
> 
> Actually, I like this chapter. No, I love it. I love that Kat…niss is such an asshole, and I really love to write her dark, capitol side. Next chapter, I promise, there will be more of Peeta and Katniss, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for your reviews. I am really happy and motivated If I get one :-) So thank you very much!
> 
> ElsterBird  
> (Just for information, this chapter is so old! The story will get better, I promise. I mean , my English improved lately, lol.)


End file.
